Backtale
by UndertaleLover122
Summary: Asriel has gotten transported to another universe, he is himself again, and needs help to get back to his own universe. he has to travel through the underground avoiding killing anybody, will he get back to his own universe safely? will a new love blossom forth? Will the Monsters and humans be set free from the underground? find out in Backtale, an Undertale Custom Au Fanfic.
1. Epilogue

Asriel opened his eyes. He was in the ruins. "w-why am I here?" he asked himself, looking around the place he was. "wait. i-I have..." Asriel looked down, he was wearing blue and pink striped clothing. He had both his legs and arms back. "h-how is this possible a-and how- how am I in frisk's clothing!?" he screamed, his face flushing a pure red, by looking down at his newly made friend's clothes. he walked around. He looked to his left and saw an exit, hiding in the shadows glooming above the ruins. "oh... maybe mom and the others are still here, i-I have to find them!" Asriel thought while running down the exit. He went into a shady dark room. He saw a purple flower in the middle of the room, it was turned the other way. "w-wait if I'm here t-then who's-" "hiya!" the flower turned around. It had three lines for a face, the bottom line was in a upward smile position. "f-frisk?" Asriel's face went pale. The flower cowered back in fear. "w-wait Asgore? I-is that you? H-how are you- I-it's been so long I-… h-how are you alive?" it asked, a sad expression forming on their face. "n-no I'm not Asgore!" Asriel said controversially. Their eyes then opened, their eye color blood red. "then who are you, and how do you know who I am?" frisk hissed in a demon-like voice, their eyes growing a deeper shade of red. Asriel remembered he had the power to reset. He pulled out the reset button and restarted. He went back through the hallway and tried again. "hiya! I'm violet, violet the tulip! Hmm… your new to the underground, aren't you, wow, you must be so confused. Don't worry I'll teach you how things work around here!" they said with a wink. He sighed with relief as they gone into a fight zone, well at least, sadly, he knew what happened next. "you see that heart, that's your very own soul, the culmination of your being! Right now, your soul's weak, to make your soul stronger, you need to get HP, what does HP stand for? Why heart pellets of course, and I happen to have a few on me, go around, get as many as you can!" the little purple flower cheered, while slowly throwing the heart pellets out. Asriel dodged them immediately. "hey, dude, I think you missed some come on, let's try again." They reminded him annoyed while slowly throwing more heart pellets out. He dodged again, "if you think this is going to work, sorry, but its failing miserably." He told the purple plant while crouching down to their level. They opened their eyes, which again contained a blood red color deepening within every second. "YOU KNOW WHATS GOING ON HERE, DON'T YOU!?" the screamed in a shrill sounding voice. "YOU WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER!""n-no its not-" He tried to finish his sentence when now tiny pink bullets surrounded him. "DIIIIEEE!" they shrieked, the tiny pink pellets inching closer. Closer. Then even closer. It seemed like his end. A green fire ball hit the flower, knocking it out of the room. A jab of guilt stabbed Asriel in the chest, still knowing it was his best friend frisk. "child, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked. Asriel looked up to see Chara. He gasped. She wore a yellow dress with a green filling in the middle, with the ruins sign across the chest part of her dress. "heh... do not be afraid my child, I am Chara, the custodian of the ruins, why are you alone out here child?" she asked. "oh... i-I fell down from above." "ah, you must be one of the monster folk who got to stay on the surface with the humans, come my child, I shall guide you through the ruins to my shelter." The tall human assured him motherly. "you'll be happy here, I promise!" those words. They seemed so familiar. A flash of light fled through Asriel's eyes. "don't worry! We'll find a way for you to feel again, you'll be happy here!" frisk's voice said with joy and compassion. A raspy demon-like voice followed, it was Flowey of course. "frisk, I don't know if I'll ever feel again, you might as well give up, I can't have determination, I can't feel anything." He heard a light sigh come from frisk. "I'll do anything Asriel, as long as I can make you love again." Sans's voice then popped in. "hey kiddo, I think I fixed it."frisk jumped up with happiness. They ran out the door with excitement. The rest was just a blur. They used the machine.


	2. Mixed Feelings in the Ruins

AN: well, I got a good review on my Epilogue from this story here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

Asriel snapped back into reality, realizing Chara was guiding him through the ruins. They stopped at a red dummy shaped like a ghost, it looked pretty mad. "okay young one, to explain some things, some of the humans or monsters in the ruins may attack you, then you will enter a fight, once you enter a fight you have to both defend yourself, and strike up a friendly conversation, wait for me to get there so I can solve the problem, go ahead and try to spare the ghost dummy." She told Asriel with a passionate smile. _Okay Asriel, j-just spare the dummy and-_ Asriel couldn't finish his thought when the dummy sprung up and entered the fight zone. A text box popped up in front of him. _You Made the Dummy Mad._ Asriel jumped back a bit. He pressed act and hit the talk button. "u-uh how are you today Mr. dummy? Uh… how's your… family?" he asked confused, still not quite sure what to do. _… Its not in the mood for a conversation. Chara seems proud of you, Your earned 0 HP and 0 Gold._ Chara smiled at Asriel. "very good child! Come, to the next room." Asriel followed Chara to a room with a hallway. A fight screen popped up. _Tadit blocks the way._ "okay time to put my skills to the test!" He thought aloud to himself. He quickly hit the act button. He looked at four options, Compliment, Assure, or Cheer up. He then realized the Tadit looked sad. He hit cheer up. "hey, buddy, it's going to be okay, you're an awesome… uh Fish creature!" he assured the Tadit, hoping it would work. _Tadit didn't know what you said, but felt more confidence within itself._ Chara scooted over and shot the Tadit a menacing frown. It backed away slowly, knowing it had done wrong. _You earned 0 HP and 0 Gold._ "sorry about that young one, the monsters and humans can get a little excited once a new person comes around." "oh its fine." Asriel assured her. "okay now let's see if you can do this… dangerous… spiky… uh you know what, let me just guide you." She said nervously. Chara took Asriel's hand as she guided him across the ice-cream cone like spikes. At the end of the puzzle she let go of Asriel's hand. "puzzles are a little too dangerous for now." He Nodded agreeing with Chara. "by the way child, what is your name?" "Asriel, my name is Asriel." He exclaimed to his different version of his original best friend. Chara smiled. "nice to meet you Asriel." He smiled back. As Chara started walking again, he felt someone watching him. "uh.. can I be right with you? I think I forgot something." "oh uh sure child, just be careful." Asriel walked as if nothing happened. Chara gone on to the next room. He sharply turned his head toward a purple flower. Their face turned into a face of surprise when Asriel started to run at them. Violet tried to go down into the ground but Asriel stopped them before they did. "W-WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME YOU IMBASOL!?" violet shouted, opening their eyes that had a blood red. "look, I know what you want to do, and I'm trying to tell you not to do it. I know what you're going through." He explained sadly. The flower gave him a threating demon face. " _HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING TH-" "BECAUSE I WAS SOULESS MYSELF!"_ Asriel shrieked, his voice sounding a lot like Flowey's. he covered his mouth and turned away from the frisk like flower. "w-what was that…?" they asked, scared of the hollow demon-like voice that shot out of the goat child's body. Tears flowed down his cheeks, which landed on the ground. "what happened was... him... I- I have to go." He struggled to say. Asriel ran back through the puzzle and to the next room in flash. Violet was confused on what happened. "what? I-I I don't- AUGH!" a pain shot through their chest. Tears started to form in their eyes. "w-what but how… can I feel again?" violet wiped away the tears from their eyes. Another strike of guilt had flown through their body. How could this happen? How did it happen? All of these thoughts flowed through violet's head like a waterpark. _What should I do?_ They asked themself, before lamenting under the earth.

Asriel had caught up with Chara. "oh my goodness, there you are my child, are you okay? I thought I heard you scream." She asked him, while checking his arms and legs for any harm. "y-yeah I'm fine… w-well anyways I guess we should continue the tour." Asriel told her sheepishly. They had both gone through every entrance, exit and doorway of the ruins. After they were done, they both gone to Chara's house. "well I guess I cannot hide it any longer, come inside with me child." She told Asriel with a tiny motherly smile. Chara led Asriel inside. The smell of chocolate filled the air. "I made you a chocolate pie!" she told him excitedly. Asriel gasped. "chocolate pie, I've never had that before!" he said to himself in amazement. Violet was watching from the window looking in at the two. They sighed. "mom's chocolate pie… I just wish she knew who I was and-" violet stopped when they saw Asriel glance over at the window. they ducked down hoping he didn't see them. their face flushed a light purple. "phew… he didn't see me…. I think…" they popped back up and watched Asriel have a slice of the pie, and take a big bite out of it. His face filled with delight as the scrumptious milk chocolate pie entered his mouth. "mom this is the best pie e-" "d-did you just call me mom?" Asriel just now noticed what he said. "i-I uh-"chara's light velvet eyes sparkled."you wish to call me, mother? W-well call me what you like then!" Chara told him happily. Asriel then finished his pie, and put another slice in his inventory for later. He walked outside and saw violet. "were you spying on us?" "W-WHAT!? N-NO! Y-YOU IMBAISOL" violet lied in defense, their face flushed a light purple. "look, I did the same thing, I'm actually from another timeline." Asriel explained twiddling his thumbs. "what? But I saw you fa-" He interrupted violet."I know what you saw, but I'm from another universe where you're the hero… a-and I…" He sighed. "I tried to kill everything in sight… I was the flower… I-I did so many horrible things… I-I- I-I even. I-I even hurt my new friend multiple times…" tears started to form in Asriel's eyes. Another sharp jab of guilt struck violet in the chest. "h-hey it's okay! N-no crying! I mean t-they forgave you, right!?" they asked, trying to get the guiltiness to go away, and make their new Acquaintance, Asriel, happy. "y-yeah but… they shouldn't have…." He told them, curling up in a ball. Violet sighed sadly and planted themselves next to Asriel. "look, I know you feel, sad, and alone, but out there, someone really cares about you." They assured him with a blush, then going underground. Ruby red blush covered Asriel's whole face. _OH MY GOD MY CRUSH FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE LIKES ME!_ Asriel he screamed internally. "child are you alright?" Chara asked. She went outside to check on Asriel. "Asriel! Oh my goodness were you crying? Come in child, we have to talk about this..." she told his softly, grabbing his hand leading him inside, setting him down on the couch to relax. Meanwhile outside the ruins. An orange monster wearing a dark orange hoodie with no arms walked up to a giant door in a dark snowy forest. He knocked his head on the door. "knock knock, who's there, dyno, dyno who? I dyno why I'm out here practicing puns." The monster told himself. "BRO GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! A SURFACE MONSTER OR HUMAN COULD COME THROUGH HERE!" a raspy female voice shouted. "coming sis!" he shouted back, running out of the woods.

AN: Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter :3 it's the weekend, and I already got two chapters done in one day! XD Hurray! Hopefully I can get another done tomorrow. Also sorry these two chapters are short, the next chapter will be longer though, so stay Determined everybody, and have a Good Day/or Night!


	3. A Battle With Kindness and Dedication

AN: hi and sorry it's so Late at night, but I worked on this all yesterday, and this morning, and I couldn't wait to post it, hope you guys enjoy ^u^

* * *

Back before the incident…

* * *

Sans had lead frisk into the mysterious room he made under the house. He uncovered a machine. "here it is kid, I think I finally fixed the normalizer machine." He explained. Frisk was filled with determination to help Flowey go back to normal. "frisk go get your little abomination and put him in the machine." Sans ordered. Frisk smiled and gave sans a thumbs up. "will do!" they told him excitedly. they rushed up the stairs of the lab to get Flowey. "okay G. we'll get you back… It was because of him that you're in that place… right dad?" sans asked the air in a motionless state. "we'll show him how it feels to be abandoned… forgot... alone with no chance of seeing your family or friends EVER again…" "I got him sans!" frisk exclaimed with joy. Sans didn't really want to do this. The machine wasn't a normalizer. It was to send a replacement to the void to save his father. It was his only chance. It IS his only chance. He is Determined for whatever it takes to bring him back. "Okay kiddo put him in the machine." "f-frisk are you sure this will work?" Flowey asked, scared for his life. "yeah I'm sure, sans knows what he's doing, he would never try to trick us!" frisk exclaimed happily while setting him and his flower pot down in the machine. Sans had a guilty look on his face which he hid. "ready?" he asked nervously. "ready as I'll ever be trashbag." Flowey said glumly. "okay, 3…2…..1…" Sans flipped the switch, and flowey was gone at the speed of light.

* * *

This Present day. "okay child, please tell me what's wrong." Asriel sighed. "remember that flower in the start of these ruins? I thought I made a friend… but I started to think about it s-so I-I started to cry… uh y-yeah." He lied, trying not to blow violet's cover. Chara frowned, but the frown turned into a smile. "oh alright. So did you have something to tell me child?" she asked, tenderly in a mother-like way. Guilt filled his chest like a cup. He dreaded to say this, but it had to be done. "when can I go home?" Asriel asked her guiltily, knowing the reply would be saddening. The smile she had on her face faded and was replaced with a face of loneliness and heartache. She sighed and looked down at the floor, but then looked up at him again. "I'll be right back child, I have to do something." Chara walked out of the room, down a big flite of stairs, leading into a dark abyss. He knew what was going to happen, so he got up from the couch she placed him on, and ran down the stairs. "you want to go home, do you not? At the end of this hallway is the exit to the ruins…. Im going to destroy it, NOBODY, can EVER leave or enter this place again. Go upstairs child, let me do what has to be done." Tears formed in asriel's eyes. He looked to his left. There was a glowing yellow star. He touched it. A male voice deeper, but slightly similar to his read the text that appeared in front of him. _'knowing the exit to the ruins might be blocked off, though might knowing you'll win to get to your other timeline, fills you with Kindness and Dedication, Health Fully Restored.'_ Asriel looked to his right. He saw a younger version of his father floating right beside him. "da- I mean Asgore? H-how-" "look I know you're from another universe, and in that universe I am your father, just keep walking, what that skeleton did to you was cruel, you HAVE to get back to your timeline." He explained, pushing Asriel forward a tad to get him going. "okay… I can do this.." he told himself. He followed Chara further. "Asriel… this is your last warning… go upstairs." He kept following her to the end of the ruins, there stood a green and yellow door, the same colors of the decor of the evergreen place. "I cannot even save a single monster child... heh… prove to me." Chara said sadly, tears starting to form in her eyes. "w-what?" "PROVE TO ME YOUR STRONG ENOUGH TO SURVIVE!" she yelled, her tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. The room went dark. Green fire formed in the palms of chara's hands… it fills you will Kindness and Dedication.

* * *

A green and white soul appeared in front of Asriel, or course it was upside down like all monster souls. Chara started to throw fire balls at him. Asriel dodged them all swiftly. "child… its as if you done this before… never mind… I'm still not letting you leave to be Killed by HIM… PaPyrus… the king of the underground… such a cruel and heartless child murderer…" Asriel opened his eyes in shock. Papyrus? A murderer? In his world Pap's wouldn't hurt a fly, he was too innocent… A fireball then hit Asriel. "UGH!" the fire burned the skin under his fur, like the sun came down on him, burning him to death. He put out the fire and focused. He pressed mercy and hit the spare button. Chara wielded back in surprise. "w-what...? No! fight me or run away!" she shouted. Asriel hit the spare button again and dodged. And he did it again, and again. _Man Chara's fight was much longer than Mom's , must be her Determination_ Asriel thought. He hit the spare button for the final time. "… do you really wish to leave? We can be happy here… we can….no… you'll only feel trapped here…. Child, If you do leave, promise me you won't come back?" Chara asked, her magenta eyes gleaming in the darkness of the tunnel to the exit of the ruins, they seemed to be filled with sadness and Wistfulness. Asriel nodded sadly. She knelt down and hugged him. He hugged his Alternate friend back. "Be safe child…" she told him quietly. Chara ran off before Asriel could say anything, she hadn't even looked him in the eyes. He opened the exit of the ruins, then gone down a long hallway. The hallway led to a grassy room. There stood violet. "so, you covered for me?" they asked, a magenta covering their purple face. "yeah… I did... also I got you this." Asriel laid down a slice of chocolate pie. "h-how-""hey, I know the feeling, and I know how much you love this pie, it's about as much as I loved my mom's cinnamon butterscotch pie.. so I want you to have it." A darker pink covered the little flower's face. "u-uh t-thanks…" they told him quietly. They ate the chocolate pie in one bite. "so, you want to come with me?" "w-what? M-me with you? As in go out of the ruins through the underground- w-with you? U-uh…" Asriel nodded. "you don't have to if you don't want-"the flower interrupted him before he could finish. "I-I never said I didn't want to… b-but how will I come with you?" Asriel searched around the room. He found a dark pink flower pot on the ground. "oh my god... this is freaky… it looks exactly like the one I had… except its pink…" He said to himself, looking over the pot to make sure there weren't any cracks in it. "well... here's this flower pot." Violet stared blankly at the flower pot. "I'm not a pet." "I know you're not… I thought the same thing in my universe, but it's actually really comfy once you get settled into it." Asriel put some dirt into the pot, then dug violet up from the ground, putting them inside. Their face almost turned purple. Asriel smirked. "Well?" "I-it's the comfiest thing I've ever felt in my life…" He giggled while violet started to growl. "okay let's go!" He shouted with a determined look on his face. He held violet's flower pot while exiting the grassy room.

* * *

They both were in a dark, dank snowy forest. Every step Asriel took the snow crunched beneath his feet, as if he was walking in crushed ice itself. "uh... this place is freaky Asriel." "Wait how do you know my name? didn't I re- "Violet covered his mouth. "don't say that word out here! He might hear you! And you don't want to get on his bad list." They explained. Asriel nodded, and kept walking. They passed a long, thick tree branch on the ground. He walked about 4 feet away when he heard something, A snapping sound. He looked behind himself to find that the tough looking branch had been broken. _'it seemed to be thick, but it was broken like it was nothing'_ Asgore's voice narrated. Asriel kept walking _'you decide to ignore it'_ The voice again chimed in. both Asriel and violet had stopped at a huge blue Fence. It was wide enough for anyone to fit through. Footsteps sounded behind them. Both violet and Asriel shuttered. They may have known it was going to happen, but it was still pretty freaky to be involved with. _"hey kid. Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around... and shake my hand…"_ a hollow small voice crept. Asriel turned around and started to shake the stranger's hand, when it fell off. His eyes filled with fear and guilt as he stared at the hand down on the snowy ground. "HA! The old plastic hand trick." An orange armless monster chuckled. "my names' monster kid, but you can call me Mk for short. "he greeted, whacking the other fake hand out of his tied up sleeve. The worried looked had been whipped off Asriel's face. He giggled. Mk smiled and walked over next to him. "I'm really supposed to be out watching for surface humans or monsters, but I really don't feel like capturing anyone. So what's your name kid?" monster kid asked, curiously. Asriel smiled. "I'm Asriel." "Nice to meet ya Asriel, so I guess you could say our conversation was a little 'Sheepish' huh? "violet groaned while The goat-child tried to contain his laughter. "y-yeah I guess so, well I guess it was AS RIEL as it could get!" Asriel shouted. Monster kid burst out in laughter, violet started to giggle as well. "o-oh god... that was priceless.- wait… quick! Cross through the gate and hide behind that conveniently shaped bush!" He did as he was told and ran with violet in his arms behind the conveniently shaped bush. They heard someone running straight toward them. "oh no… I think she spotted us.." Violet told Asriel. That had scared him. He heard the footsteps grow closer… and closer… was this their end?

* * *

AN: hi again! I hope you liked this chapter, I'll work on the next one tomorrow, I've also been cut back on this chapter because of school, but hopefully I can get chapters out sooner on the weekends, anyways, Stay Determined Everybody! ^U^


End file.
